


Upon a Bed of Midnight Cheer

by Fangirlinit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Food Kink, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: It’s Astra and Alex’s second Christmas together. The season brings with it questions about the future. Alex, on her best behavior as always, decides to ease the tension with a bold surprise. And there’s nothing like a little sweetness to turn Astra into a hot mess of impatience and wanting.





	Upon a Bed of Midnight Cheer

It was Catherine Grant’s fault. She made it possible for a food truck to exist in the financial district. One might wonder how a truck obtained a permit to do business on these noble streets. The answer: media entrepreneur and Portuguese cuisine aficionado Catherine Grant.

Astra didn’t claim to know Catherine very well. They had met on a handful of occasions, all requiring an expensive dress code, a red carpet, and what Alex called a bullshit detector. Aside from those cursory meetings, most of the intelligence Astra had collected on the successful “Cat” originated from her former assistant, Kara. If anyone had an instinct for what Catherine wanted or needed at any given time, it was Kara. It also helped to be equipped with knowledge of Catherine’s greatest loves which included her children, work, people who followed instructions, work, and work.

Catherine Grant also loved her churros. Every board meeting that went south called for a double order of the cinnamon sprinkled fried dough. Kara would know. She used to make the emergency trips to and from the street vendor conveniently located outside the main lobby of CatCo. Coincidence? Kara knew better.

And not just any street vendor. Dona Massa made the best churros in National City. They were soft and warm on the inside and crunchy on the outside, its ridges dusted with cinnamon sugar. As if that were not enough of a temptation, the desert was topped with fresh whipped cream and drizzled with honey. “Made fresh to order” wasn’t just a slogan to draw in customers. According to Kara, it was the honest-to-Rao’s truth.

Just a few days ago, on a balmy evening in December, Astra and Alex invited their friends over for a girls’ night. Although this was their second Christmas together, it was their first as hostesses, so it would be a departure from the usual get together at Kara’s. “Extravagant” didn’t begin to describe the event. The dining table itself supported so much food their guests were relegated to eating in the living room. Although the night boasted mostly finger food, it came in droves. Bowls of snacks and platters of veggies and dip, and cheese, sausage, and crackers were served in addition to Astra’s exceptional stuffed mushrooms. Alex had provided the wine, Susan and Lucy the beer, and Kara the soda. A playlist of Christmas movies played in the background. And instead of the usual cookie exchange, the girls made a unanimous decision to send out for desert at Dona Massa. It also helped that the churros would arrive warm under the current weather conditions (an issue which Astra contacted her local representative about).

Kara could not claim to be the only person to praise Dona Massa’s specialty treat. Astra hadn’t known Alex had a fixation with churros because when looking at her helping size, there were no churros to be found inside the red and white checkerboard paper tray. At least, not above the blanket of cream and honey. It took x-ray vision to spot them. The churros were bathed in the sticky concoction. Astra didn’t know how the woman still kept her figure. Blood sugar levels peaked with excessive sugar intake and caused damage to the liver if not moderated. WebMD had some truly insightful articles that helped Astra diagnose a few of Alex’s more unhealthy habits (after which some random household item was flown in her direction at high velocity).

That night, though, Astra held her tongue. It really wasn’t fair that as a Kryptonian she could eat a dozen servings (she did) without risking a hyperglycemic episode. But my, oh my, had Alex consumed those churros: bite after bite soaked in honey and dunking the broken-off pieces in limp cream. Diabetes was the last thing on her mind.

Of course, Alex’s health hadn’t exactly been the foremost thing on Astra’s mind. That issue took a back seat to the _way_ those churros were being consumed. Slowly… very, very slowly. She remembered the sweet swan song filling her ears. She could close her eyes and time the exact moment Alex’s teeth sank into the tender treat by the skip of her heart. Astra herself had finished her churros long ago and would have denied having an appetite (even as her mouth watered). Astra couldn’t peel her eyes away from the finale as Alex took her time sucking her fingers. As if dependent on the success of a mission, Astra couldn’t breathe until every… last… trace… of honey and cream had been licked clean. And, clearly, not paying attention to her own nibble-worn lips. Alex herself had licked her lips after every bite as if it was her last. No napkin needed.

_What a beautiful heathen._

“You okay over there, General?” Lucy had asked.

It hadn’t occurred to Astra at the time to defend her right to look at her girlfriend anyway she pleased. But certain images and undeniable sounds originating from her lover’s mouth had a tendency to dematerialize her brain cells. The knowing look from Lucy just about melted Astra into a pool of embarrassment. A throat clearing and prompt nod banished any doubts. Although Lucy had held her gaze a little too long with a smirk warning, _You can’t fool a counselor._

At the time, a sensation some human’s call “funny” filled Astra’s stomach. It was light and cheery like Christmas with her family, but dense and lonely like a bed without Alex. The feeling came from somewhere out of the past and became tangled with the present. In some ways, Lucy reminded her of another woman proficient in law. From their younger days as children through their time at school, Alura always knew when Astra was making eyes at someone. Sisters had a way of teasing without words while still being supportive. Alura seemed to have a sixth sense for it. As Lucy had that night.

No amount of preparation could have reinforced Astra. That little dig turned the tables on her composure like clockwork. She always prided herself on self-discipline. It was a trait drilled into all academy students on Krypton regardless of their area of study. Restraining oneself, be it emotionally or physically, just happened to be the foundation of their society. Progress flourished beyond petty sentiment. Living on Earth, diverse as it was, posed somewhat of a challenge. Despite the trust Astra had built with the DEO as an agent and protector of humanity, she still didn’t feel comfortable allowing her friends to catch her in the act of… feeling things. In recent years, she held up well during sad movies (save for a tear over Kara’s favorite, _Homeward Bound_ ), and she kept her hands to herself when Alex took her out on the town. After all, delayed gratification had its advantages. Now, her reputation was being tarnished by a human. A sticky human, no less.

No one else had noticed the slip. Lucy segued into a quoting marathon with those of whom did not have a mouth full of churro.

“The last time I had a date,” she said, perfectly in time with the movie, “this is what we did.”

“It’s beautiful!” shouted Susan.

“If it’s corny or if it’s going to ruin your outfit, you don’t have to wear it.”

“I _like_ corny,” Kara said, taking Lucy’s hand dramatically. “I’m _looking_ for corny in my life.”

Alex had rolled her eyes and went back to her meal. Astra continued to sneak glances from under her lashes all night long, even after the last dollop of cream and speck of sugar was licked up.

* * *

Christmas Eve did not meet with Astra’s expectations. On the plus side, dinner with the Danverses didn’t come with last year’s awkward smiles and dancing around the impediments to their relationship. Age and familial connections aside, she and Alex considered their relationship to be run-of-the-mill ordinary. Not because it was, but because they hoped it to be. A few unspoken rules fell into place early in their relationship: At least four out of the seven dinners of the week must be spent together, at a proper table. When not on the clock, all distractions from Supergirl’s exploits to work gossip should be shelved. Last but not least, quality time together meant doing normal things together. Which meant sharing the holidays with Alex’s mother.

Astra bore no ill will toward Eliza. She had never been treated in such a way that would make her withdraw socially from these events. The desire, however, to impress the mother of the woman she loved drove her to overprepare and, inevitably, to lose sleep a full week before the day. These get togethers did not happen often, so whenever she and Alex did see Eliza, it was under formal circumstances like birthdays and holidays.

Thankfully, this Christmas promised no surprises. Everyone knew she and Alex would attend as a couple. They were warmly greeted. But for as pleasant as Eliza’s conduct, Astra was still running short on nerves. Since the first round of welcoming hugs, she felt exhausted by her work schedule and by the constant worry about the future. The pressure to keep up cheerful appearances prevented her from parking it on the sofa the rest of the evening.

Then, just as Eliza had called them all to the table to feast, the pipe dream of a “normal” night split in two. Work called. A minor disturbance in National City’s industrial district required Kryptonian muscle. Kara was having such a nice time (Christmas being her favorite Earth holiday), which left Astra as the only available option. With a nod of permission from Alex, Astra answered the call. The squeezing hand in hers didn’t make the situation less regrettable, but she took that feeling of trust and acceptance with her, knowing she had a home to come back to.

And home she returned to that very late night. Astra shut the door behind her, slipped off her boots, and discarded them in the corner with the rest of their shoes. A chime came from the antique clock above the fireplace. She smiled at the memory of finding that clock wedged between dusty stacks in a shop in downtown Colorado Springs. It had been their first mission together: reconnaissance on a target that had been eluding the DEO for months. Alex had been the one to suggest the detour and Astra was the finder and purchaser of the clock. The Roman numerals were charming to look at and the clock’s ticking had a certain tune that called to Astra. Time hadn’t exactly agreed with her over the centuries. It always seemed to wage war against her and her plans for a better future. But this clock piece provoked a different impression. It made her feel as if time passed along the right track, without friction or intervention, the tempo of its second hand following her own biological rhythm.

Astra passed into the living room, counting the eleven weeks following Colorado that it took for her to scrounge the courage to ask Alex out for coffee and the eleven days after to ask permission to kiss her. The only thing Astra regretted was waiting so Rao damned long.

“When did you get back?” Astra asked as she took a seat on the sofa.

The dip of the cushion, not the voice, startled Alex. Her shoulders jerked and she touched her chest in shock. “Jesus, Astra.”

“I’m sorry. I thought I was making enough commotion with my boots.”

“Yeah, you could be a bit gentler. We just refinished the floors.”

Astra bit the inside of her cheek. Not a battle she would win.

Alex put down the paperback she had been engrossed in. Her clothes from earlier had been changed in favor of leggings and a sweatshirt. She curled her wool socked feet underneath her and breathed deeply in the aftermath of the scare. “Did you ask me something?”

“Yes. When did you get back from Kara’s?”

“About an hour ago,” she said, checking the antique clock. “I stayed a little longer this time. I figured you were still tied up at work. How did it go?”

“It was a most fruitful outcome. No casualties or damage to property. We were able to neutralize the weapon and take the hostile alive into custody.” Astra combed a hand through her freshly washed hair and diverted her gaze to the Christmas tree. The white lights and silver ornaments cast a romantic atmosphere. Finally, she allowed herself to lower her guard and breathe in the scent of home.

Alex brought more of that homey touch by massaging Astra’s shoulder. It was such an instinctive gesture, they had stopped paying it notice long ago. “Will he talk?”

“Seeing as he is one lowly soldier in a larger operation, there is sufficient incentive for him to provide us with intelligence on the faction we have been investigating. ‘Yes’ is the short answer. He will talk.”

In no time at all, tension twisted Astra’s gut, making her shift on the sofa. Alex didn’t need to know the initial ass kicking she had received at the hands of their target. Backup arrived at the right time, and she was no worse for wear.

“That’s good to hear. I’m sure I’ll hear the details on my next shift.”

Astra paled inwardly and managed a smile. “Of course. So, you look comfortable.” Genuine contentment came over her as she grinned and swept in for quick kiss.

“I’d rather be comfortable in bed…” Alex raised a single brow, “… with you.”

Astra knew that look well. The little quirk of Alex’s mouth boded mischievous designs, and every one of them in recent history now sent a quiver through Astra. “I suppose I have kept you waiting long enough.” She sat up and offered out her hand.

“Not yet.” Alex diverted her gaze to the floor before zeroing in on the lint hanging from her sock. She picked at it and said, “I have to take care of something first. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.”

Astra ended up waiting more than a few minutes. So long, in fact, that Alex’s wicked smile was starting to fade from memory. Astra sighed long and hard. A kink had started in her neck, making her curse the creature who had nearly bested her earlier. She reached up to pull a pillow under her head for support. Not great, but it could be worse. She could be lying alone in bed on Christmas Eve…

Astra rolled her eyes. Bitter aggravation crept under her skin, but she forced herself to ignore it. She recrossed her ankles and laced her hands on her stomach. Waiting led to clock watching. Clock watching led to wondering.

_Is this what humans call being ‘stood up’?_

Astra sighed for the dozenth time. Hadn’t Alex been looking forward to this? Or had some spontaneous doubt been seeded? Looking back on the past few days, she couldn’t come up with any grievances she might have incited. They hadn’t engaged in a legitimate argument since last Tuesday when Alex disposed of their one and only houseplant even though Astra insisted that it could be saved. To this day, she didn’t trust its replacement. Alex was very wrong. All plants were _not_ the same.

Astra didn’t consider herself to be the center of anyone’s universe, but she did know how to read Alex and her biological signs had been thrumming: increased heart rate, flushed cheeks, and she was staring with her heavy bedroom eyes and chewing on her bottom lip while staring at the object of her desire. It was pretty evident to Astra. Everything in her experience led her to believe Alex had been fantasizing future exploits, not reading some novel.

Alex was not prone to mood swings. She did not do “mean.” If she had a complaint, she spoke up about it or translated it into roundhouse kicks during a sparring session. Conspiracy or not, Astra blamed her anxiety. She’d been tied up in knots for weeks. Maybe this was her projecting her own frustrations.

Midway through a grumbling sigh, the bedroom door opened. Alex came in carrying what Astra could only describe as concealed cargo. But something was off. She detected a note of trepidation in Alex’s breathing. Whether it came from nervousness or excitement, she didn’t know.

Without looking in the direction of the bed or its occupant, Alex said, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The legs of a tv tray locked in place. As she set her items on its surface, she seemed to be curbing a smile. In fact, the time spent doing whatever she had been doing made her even more glowing than when Astra last saw her on the sofa.

Astra stared in open-mouthed fascination. The sight of Alex softened her heart. She was looking so beautiful and happy; somewhat at Astra’s expense but she would wait eons if it bettered this woman’s world. Her clothes were nothing remarkable or sexy in the conventional sense. Then again, Alex could be the most delectable treat when wearing layers of tactical gear or reeking of sweat, leather, hot rubber, and motor oil. While unappealing to most people, these things were attractive on Alex because they were unique to her. Every smell and unseemly stich of clothing made up the spirit of the woman Astra spent her life with.

The tap of glassware pulled Astra back to the present. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with a fist. “It’s Christmas Eve.” She allowed some bite in the obvious. “Why are you not in bed?”

“There’s a perfectly good reason for that. Trust me.”

Alex set up the two containers on the tv tray next to the bed. Of the two, one had a handle and the other stood very tall and slim. A dishtowel shrouded both.

Astra eyed the display with a wary eye. “What in Rao’s name are you up to?”

Alex plucked up the towel to reveal a can of whipped cream and a glass jar of honey soaking in a bath of warm water. “Seeing as we couldn’t have dessert together at the party, I thought I’d wait and share some with you now.”

“Is that what you thought?”

“Come on and get undressed. I didn’t slave over the stove just to see you complaining on your high horse.”

“Last I checked, boiling water was not considered hard labor.”

“Stop stalling, Astra, and strip.”

That certainly raised her brow. Astra would be lying if she said she wasn’t turned on by the testiness. Especially if it came from a half-naked Alex… who was getting more naked by the second.

Unwilling to be last at anything, Astra sped through the process. Two seconds later, she sat kneeling on the bed, nothing on her body, not even her earrings. She also made time to pull back the covers and fluff the pillows. The alarm clock on Alex’s nightstand read 11:32 PM. Instead of appealing to her body’s need to yawn, she sank back against the headboard and bided her time. The shuffling of sweatshirt fabric and hasty grunts played in the background while Astra examined her nails.

The aforementioned sweatshirt slapped to the carpet. Alex huffed, completely unbothered by the lack of attention she was receiving. Mostly. “You’re such a smart ass sometimes.”

“But you like me anyway,” purred Astra. She looked up in time to catch the hips dropping into her lap, but failed to stifle her gasp of surprise. Alex did that for her.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” murmured Alex.

Astra’s mouth broke contact long enough to return the sentiment.

In no time at all, they settled into some good old fashioned making out. Two years ago, the act of “making out” had perturbed Astra. Much research had gone into the study. After reading academic papers and scouting YouTube, she still didn’t understand how the history of the English language led to today’s euphemisms much less one that described the meeting of mouths. Frankly, the practice disturbed her. Then again, she didn’t have anyone to “make out” with at the time so the fun was lost on her.

Soft lips met hers over and over again. Astra’s head felt as heavy as the need building between her legs. She couldn’t remember what it felt like not to be this relaxed, to be captured and liberated simultaneously. Because Astra never knew improper thoughts before Alex. Not of the caliber sinking its teeth into her bottom lip or rubbing its lace panties against her thigh. Wait a minute. Alex still had clothes on? Was that allowed?

Before Astra could question the disparity, Alex stole away her breath by way of a meandering tongue. All thoughts of lingerie and bedroom equality disappeared. All that occupied the space of Astra’s mind were little hearts exploding like confetti. Each one multiplied into more of the thumping things. It made no sense, but Alex’s kisses had a tendency to shatter common sense.

_Poof-poof…_

Astra hummed happily in the embrace. Her hands slid up and down Alex’s back in aimless patterns. Her fingers stroked in the smooth grooves between ribs, just delicate enough to raise uproar across the skin in little bumps and shivers. Every touch was without pretense or planning. That was what happened when two people lived together for an extended period of time. Familiarity, as well as affection, inspired unconscious designs. Everything between their bodies and a part of their bodies felt natural. Being kissed felt like belonging. And she never wanted to belong to anyone but Alex. Ergo, there was not a shred of doubt that she would kiss any other lips but hers. And, Rao, were those lips delicious.

_Poof…_

Breaking the kiss didn’t do wonders for Astra’s libido, but curiosity sought answers. She drew back, failing to hold back amusement.  “Is this part of your plan?” she asked, prompting closed eyes to flutter open.

“Um… I guess, ah, no?”

Her delayed response could not have been more adorable. Astra smiled and gently nudged Alex off her leg. “Well, go on. Stop stalling.”

Out of habit, Astra pulled her back for another kiss. The long taste of baked ham, roasted broccoli, and mint toothpaste culminated in a grin. Not the greatest flavor combination, but what right did she have to complain? Scowl now banished, Alex was finally released to go about whatever she had up her sleeve.

“Lay back.” Alex threw a look over her shoulder. “Please.”

“You know what that word does to me. How can I not abide?”

Like the good agent she was, Astra followed orders. She scooted forward so she had room to lay down. The heat in her cheeks and everywhere Alex had touched during their tête-à-tête continued to flame. Impatience fueled it with a vengeance. She was thrumming for contact – any contact – and the wait intensified that need. She pressed her thighs together (but not too tight), and bit her lip on the indentation made just seconds ago. She was quite sure that if Alex didn’t return soon, a string of pleases would start coming from _her_ mouth. And begging didn’t rank high on her list of dignities.

She watched as Alex tore off the safety tab on the can. “Just the cream?”

“The honey is much too hot.” Alex cocked her head and added, “It might not make any difference to you, but I’d like to have feeling in my fingers come Christmas morning.”

Astra conceded with a hum.

Her predicament began just short of an explanation; definitely not the likes of which were presented in a mission briefing. Then again, the thought of paperwork and Director Henshaw’s deep, droning voice didn’t inspire the appropriate response in Astra. Instead of dwelling on the negative, she breathed out and waited.

Alex began by applying the cream in a short, vertical line above Astra’s breasts. With a smirk, she bent down to lick it up. The sensation, wet and extremely ticklish along her breastbone, sent Astra into a fit of laughter.

“This isn’t meant to be funny, you know.”

Astra paid no mind to the put-upon expression glaring back when she was gasping for air. “It… it is hard to be serious when you are making me laugh.”

In retaliation, Alex shook the can and aimed dead center. A burst of cool white cream slapped onto Astra’s mouth and peppered her cheeks. “Ack!” She drew up to her elbows, eyes blown wide in outrage. “That’s… that’s delicious, but how dare you!”

“More?”

A shot gun explosion of cream resounded.

“Alex!” Her growl came out as a giggle and was muffled by Alex’s mouth. The kiss was hungry and teasing and outright frustrating.

When Alex drew back, she wore that same expression whenever she prevailed in the sparring room. Astra bit back the urge to resume her argument. That smile may have been taunting, but it gave her heart palpitations that demanded of her, _How did I deserve this?_

“I think it’s ready,” said Alex. “What do you think?”

Astra answered with silence as she watched the hand reach for the honey. Tendrils of steam rose from the jar’s wide mouth. She wet her lips, unsure if the reflex was prompted by hunger or by the anticipation of how the honey would be used.

“Maybe you should test it first.”

Astra fought the glare prickling hot behind her eyes. “You do seem to be in charge here.”

Instead of taking hold of the proffered finger, Alex dipped her own into the jar. With little flourish, she removed a fingertip glistening in amber so rich it could have been liquid gold. Alex sucked it clean and removed her finger with a _pop_. Before Astra could sputter in protest, that same tongue which swirled around a sticky, coated finger swiped across her lips and plunged into her mouth. She gasped, her own tongue reaching to meet it. A sigh turned to a soft moan of contentment. The sweet note that lingered in her mouth was not sickly but pleasant. Although she couldn’t claim to possess a refined palate, she detected a subtle flavor of clover, some variety of blossom used in honey, and… vanilla?

 _Oh_ , she thought belatedly. _From the whipped cream._

Tender strokes turned languid; they almost had a tide-like quality to them. Receding and rushing in… Drawing back and crashing forth… Astra was so dumbstruck by the kiss she couldn’t control the “Mmmm” from her own lips.

Alex chuckled. “I think she likes it.”

Huffing, Astra glared for good measure. It was still early and she didn’t give in that easily.

The sudden floral scent hit her senses as the jar of honey was held out to her. Taking the hint, Astra dipped her finger in. The tip of her finger met a remarkably thin liquid. Not at all the gummy substance she expected. In fact, between the soothing temperature and viscosity, Astra began to reel back. The spell of woozy came upon her in a full headrush. Or maybe it was just the anticipation because Alex had that determined look on her face that meant business.

Alex indeed got her way. In a similar fashion from the other night, she slowly took that same finger between her lips and sucked the rest of the honey into her mouth.

Astra’s heart tripped over itself in a very unprofessional manner. The audacity on display made her faint-headed. She was always turned on by Alex’s boldness whether it was expressed on the practice mats, in the field, or in bed. The drawback here being a slight delay in her faculties.

“You… knew I was watching you that night. Now you’re mocking me.”

A sudden coolness spread along her finger after Alex’s mouth left. “Mm-hm. Don’t you love it?”

Astra didn’t have the heart (or the verbal capacity) to debate. The warm, wet sensation returned to the notch just below her throat. The momentary sting of heat stilled Astra, but then it was replaced by a long, swipe of Alex’s tongue. She swallowed back a groan. She could do better than this.

No doubt the large gulp had been spotted and would be treated with all due teasing. Alex pecked kisses along her collar bone, tracing a sticky trail Astra could map with her eyes closed. Two fingers soon found her breast. She gasped as one wide smear after another was licked clean. Alex devoured the nectar without any help from vocal sighs. The warmth of her mouth paid homage where lips slid around the curve of each breast and grazed their pebbly areolas in turn.

But not once had her nipples earned there just dessert. Those peaks which endured enticing breathes and brushes from her lover’s own breasts. Astra’s body felt so provoked, she thought it would betray her at any second. Little did she know, she lay blind to her hardened peaks and rolling hips.

The overstimulation was just short of torture, but the real torture was in not getting satisfaction where she needed it most. “Alex,” she whined, wholly unaware of the neediness in her squirming. She found purchase at the nape of Alex’s neck, her grip flexing around smooth brown hair to emphasize her request. No begging. Not by way of words, at least.

Alex chuckled and drew back to retrieve more honey. “Not so tough now, are you?”

In days long past, that kind of tone would have fired initiative in Astra, but they were not at war. And this wasn’t the training room. Alex could do anything to her, and Astra was sure she would get away with it. Considering the lack of Kryptonite emitters in their midst, there was every reason to suspect that Alex knew the hypersensitivity from Astra’s powers played in her favor.

Slick fingers met her skin, this time where she desperately needed it. The sensation seemed to heighten her senses by a thousand. Her nostrils flared to the floral scent. She could almost pick up the tiniest notes in the most complex of honeys. And nothing cheap or ostentatious came from that glass jar. The temperature and viscosity made the hair on her skin stand on end. The rich scent excited and mollified her simultaneously. As far as she was concerned, this honey was priceless. Alex spared no expense in her gifts, and Astra wasn’t about to doubt her now.

A hot mouth wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. Teeth scrapped between the flicks of a tongue, loosening an “ _uuuh_ ” from Astra’s awestruck mouth. Her hips shot up in a delayed response. She felt a hand touch her thigh and drift up to pin her hip gently down to the bed.

If only her entire body could be satisfied like this, at the same time, with the same single-mindedness expected from Alex. Just the solitary idea of Alex doing all of this to her… _for_ her… Her heart wrenched in her chest, catching and leaping. Her hand left Alex’s hair to reach back, both hands stretching above her head to better catch her breath.

The hand at her hip slid down to temper the jumping muscles in her thigh. She desperately wanted to move to a more realistic position that would satisfy both her and Alex, but the heaviness in her limbs dragged her back down to the bed. Her toes curled and her back arched.

“I want you …” Before she could be more specific as to when and where, Alex applied the same treatment to her other breast, on the mark. “ _Yesss_ ,” she hissed. Her eyes clenched shut through the noisy pulls and laps to her stiff nipple. She threw her head back, moaning and wanting more, more, more… “Everywhere.”

“Mm, but what if I don’t want to go anywhere else? What if I want to savor this…?”

Without warning, Alex bit down, triggering a spasm of white-hot pleasure from nipple to navel. Astra clenched her jaw over the “pleases” threatening to slip. She was as restless as a Kryptonian war-kite-in-taming, her arms stretching out like great wings. The long, languid swirls of Alex’s tongue and deep massaging from her thumbs on _both_ her thighs were driving her mad. She may have made an error. In no way had she expected that the proposed activity would have proved equal parts pleasurable and infuriating.

“You had no idea what you were getting yourself into.”

Worry puckered Astra’s brow. She had to open her eyes to believe it. “I… gather you did?”

“How can you tell?”

The smirk and glint of Alex’s eyes turned Astra’s brow as bedraggled as their bedsheets after a long night of lovemaking. “By the sound of your voice. It has… a confidant edge.”

“Oh, yeah?” Far more interested in the strip of flesh on the menu, Alex added as an afterthought, “What else?”

Hmph. No doubt a distraction to keep her compliant. Nothing made a human’s task harder than Kryptonian strength.

_What else?_

Astra thought about it while she lay there at the mercy of roaming hands. “Your movements are qua… q-qualified.”

Alex looked up, all trace of bravado consumed by the statement. “You think I’ve done this before?” She took hold of Astra’s thigh and pulled it up so she had room to lean forward and plant her hands on either side of Astra. “You listen to me, Astra In-Ze. I have never poured honey or any other edible fare onto a body – human or Kryptonian.” She paused to let the words percolate in the heat ignited between them. “I’m only doing what feels right.”

The stroking to her knee felt like paradise. “You _are_ an attentive one.”

“Well, I’ve been told I’m qualified.” Alex grinned in that way that wrinkled her nose.

Astra didn’t know what she cherished more – that nose or the little secrets shared between them.

The soothing brushes of a thumb to her hip did not compare to the more intense sensations brought on by heat and pressure, but it made her damn near purr. Or, at least, she thought so.

The muffled chuckle carried in the vibrations against her stomach. A widening smile met her skin before pursing in a succession of kisses. They carried long, slow and wet down the planes of her stomach, around her hip, and ended with a nip to a sensitive spot above the bone.

Astra inhaled sharply. Her chest tightened with repressed emotion. Being wanted this much and yielding control to someone without concession would have been unacceptable to the Astra of three years ago. She hadn’t confessed to the changes living with Alex had started in her. What she felt went lightyears beyond love. It meant more than the casual exchange over the phone and heat-of-the-moment avowals after lovemaking.

Alex shouldn’t be made to hear platitudes from a woman who knew little more than strategy and logic. Communicating did not come easy to a general. Only recently had Astra learned that her heart required something other than a balanced supply of blood and oxygen. Still, she had lived amongst a civilized society of humans and nonhumans for thirteen years and she knew no poetry save for the restless wandering moments between loneliness and hunger. However they sprung to mind, the morsels were a jumble of wants…

_I want her to be safe_

_I want to kiss her fingertips_

_I want to make her smile so hard her nose wrinkles_

And analogies…

_Her hair is as smooth as Kryptonian synthetic wheat_

_She uses such unnecessary flourish to execute a rear takedown, she’s as frustrating as a Siri_

And premonitions…

_She will be a wonderful mother_

_I will watch her pass on long before it is my time_

It was nonsensical, overdramatic, not to mention it lacked meter or rhyme. Pure madness. But it all felt true in that place in her chest that kept her going. It pumped the blood through her veins and gave her breath and reason to be good on occasion and what was she doing with it? Locking it up, pressing it down, giving it no food for thought or the benefit of the doubt.

It wasn’t the time or the place, she told herself. Alex had expectations. She dreamed of a conventional life – marriage and children – perhaps not now but in the near future. While Astra had her doubts about whether she could provide either of those things, she would certainly try. And there were ways beyond words to explain it. Being there for Alex, giving up the last slice of pizza despite a tremendous appetite, paying compliments, and pulling her weight when it came to domestic tasks… those and more were all strategies implemented to show Alex she wanted that conventional life. She just didn’t know how one went about it. Showing was one thing, but expressing it?

Communication happened to be one of the impediments keeping Astra from putting money down on that engagement ring. She had been stopping by the jewelry store once a week for months just to make sure it was still there. She and Tobias, the sales representative, were on friendly terms; he had apparently sold the very same ring to a customer a while back and found it surprising that its unconventional setting appealed to anyone. Nevertheless, he always made sure it sat polished and ready for Astra’s weekly inspection. If she had been as friendly over jewelry with Alex as she was with Tobias, there would have been no reason to confine herself to observing the ring. If she had the courage, she would see fit to participate in its bequeathing.

The second impediment was their current status as partners. They had yet to define their relationship beyond sleeping together and sharing rent and space. Was this still a trial run for Alex? Or were they beyond dating? Fear gripped Astra whenever on the verge of asking. She didn’t want to… what was the expression? Rock the ship?

“Still with me?”

The clarity of her voice spurred Astra’s head up. She met Alex’s gaze with honesty thumping in her chest. She squeezed the hand gripping her own. “I’m with you.”

 _Well_ , she thought. _Where communication is concerned, this has to be a step in the right direction._

In no time at all, Alex resumed her wanderings. The bed dipped where her knees pressed in. Another measure of honey followed soon after. The second her touch returned, Astra sighed and let her head fall back to the bed. Alex’s mouth sucked on an untouched area above her hip, trading between nips and swipes of a tongue. Astra’s hips sprung up to the attention. She gripped the bedsheet to keep from ripping something more priceless.

A tantalizing breeze met the moisture gathering like dew between her legs. Her eyes flung open. “You had better not be using that anywhere near…” She eyed the region which she was reluctant to call her ‘sweet spot’ or any number of euphemisms.

“Don’t worry. I have other plans for that. In the meantime…” The wolfish grin couldn’t be wiped off her face if Astra tried to kiss it off. Alex gave a twirl of her finger. “Roll over.”

The instructions sent a thrill cascading down Astra’s spine and curling at the base with a nervous quiver. A location, she surmised, where Alex expected to continue her lavishing. Stretched out on her stomach, the cool air met her exposed back. She closed her eyes, focusing on her muscles and willing composure into them.

_Rao, give me strength._

Being disadvantaged in an intimate setting had a way of challenging her respiration rate. Astra laid her forehead on her laced hands. She kept her ankles together and her knees relaxed. No sensation met her skin but the cool atmosphere. The position carved an uneasy hollow in Astra’s gut. From her vantage point, she could not see Alex nor where she was about to place her hands. The threat of the unknown invited vulnerability, but she trusted Alex not to do anything… devious.

Suddenly, something hot and wet met the spot between her shoulder blades. The shock of it made Astra gasp into the mattress.

“Not too hot?” husked Alex.

The question coursed up her arching back. Astra’s breath caught as she sputtered something of a disjointed vowel sound.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Alex said, laughing. “Is that also a request for me to continue?”

“Rao, yes.”

The honey’s temperature lingered long enough for her to wonder what the point of it was. Was she supposed to do something? Lack of experience and knowing how to proceed perturbed Astra. The substance she could not see or touch started to unnerve her. Every instinct told her to keel like a ship loose from its moors. But just as she spread her hands out to push up, Alex anchored her with a press of her tongue.

Astra sank back to the bed with a ragged sigh. So _that’s_ what the plan was. It took no effort at all to submit to the sensation. Warmth, love, and verifiable trust met her spine in long strokes. The heat from Alex’s body hovering over her melted the harsh, midnight drafts. The hand on her ribcage didn’t tickle as much as it grounded her. Finally, Astra understood the saying “getting lucky” in every sense of the word.

It took a few swipes of Alex’s tongue to clean off the honey. To Astra, it felt like hours. She could barely move. With her cheek on the bed, she watched her breath tousle her curls. Maybe time didn’t matter. Or maybe it made all the difference. Were it not for an antique clock in Colorado, she might never have had the occasion to get to know Alex outside their work. All Astra knew for sure was that she would gladly take all the minutes spent as Alex’s personal buffet table.

The rustle of movement and the clink of a glass jar prompted her to close her eyes. She was starting to take a liking to the unknown. Occasionally, Alex’s hairbrained schemes paid off, but this? Astra had no idea how brilliant her recent could be. Naïveté certainly had its advantages.

If Astra had been taken by surprise before, the next moment truly tested her mettle. Warm honey slid onto her skin, it reached further south than expected and pooled in the same area where excitement and nervousness met in a knot of stimulation.

Waves of pleasure spread from the erogenous area where Alex had applied her wiles. It was about time Astra identify "honey” with “trickery” because what Alex was putting her through now was just plain unfair. Without warning (as it happened to be her modus operandi of the day), Alex tongued the honey from her skin. She didn’t stop there either. When lips met the skin covering the tangle of nerves in her lower back, Astra squeezed her eyes shut to the mouth sealing around the honey filled dip. The suction and flicks of a tongue made the pull at her center so strong she bucked to satisfy it. The heat built by Alex’s tongue shot right to her clit. She pressed her forehead hard into the bed and let loose a groan – mostly out of frustration, but there could have been a note of pleasure somewhere in there. Who knows.

It was a favorite spot of Alex’s, where she poured all her efforts to pull squirms and Kryptonian curses. Judging by the results, Astra would willingly admit that it was her favorite spot too. Thank Rao there were some anatomical similarities between their species.

“You okay?”

The muttering flattered her backside with a warmth and concern not out of the ordinary for Alex.

Astra clutched the sheets and growled, “I’ll be alright when you get on with it.”

Alex must have noticed the pressure Astra was under, so she coaxed her up and into her lap. Her hand slipped down to draw the backs of her fingers along Astra’s inner thigh. “Is this what you mean?”

Instead of wasting her breath, Astra thrust forward and planted her lips on that smug smirk. The raw passion building inside her became two-fold as Alex gripped her waist and back. A taste of honey was all that was needed to redouble her effort. She lapped the sweet flavor from Alex’s tongue, devouring her mouth like she hadn’t had sustenance or a glare of sunlight in months. The little whimper vibrated against her lips and the fingers on her skin pressed in harder.

She broke the kiss. Being this short-winded did not usually happen outside of her job. The adrenaline had kicked in, making her fingertips tingle and her ears buzz. Although she didn’t need the extra air, she did have an incredible need to appreciate the look she had inspired.

“Wow.” Alex blinked, her expression as dazed as her delivery.

Panting despite herself, Astra grabbed the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Dumbstruck Alex turned her on. She couldn’t explain it or make excuses for her body. The outcome demonstrated both an emotional response as well as a physical one. She felt so lucky and so overheated. No heart had lost so much before nor had it thrown itself in such a state for any one person.

As unbelievable as it was, this kiss proved hotter and more demanding than their last. But the taste of honey was not the same as the kind she had tasted the previous night à la churro or like tonight’s first taste test. It had a tang of her own essence – sweet floral notes mixed with salty perspiration.

Once two hands began massaging her breasts, she ended the kiss on her terms. She stared a wildfire into Alex’s heavy gaze. “Enough foreplay.”

Alex followed through, albeit wearing a self-satisfied grin. They’d played this game before, minus the whipped cream and honey. They knew the other’s limits as they did their own. Sleeping together and screwing together bettered their grasp on what felt good to the other and what went too far. Time added detailed notations on the map of their bodies – the where and the how to increase one’s pleasure. In short, Alex knew exactly what Astra wanted and she gave it to her with two fingers and an open-mouthed kiss to her jaw.

Astra groaned and bucked forward. Endless teasing wore her down like Kryptonite bullets on skin, but nothing compared to the frustration of hanging on the edge of orgasm. Especially when she could have let go many precious minutes ago. But she didn’t because she wouldn’t want take anything away from Alex’s enjoyment. Alex did so love to have her at her mercy.

A growl ripped unbidden from Astra. She used her last measure of control to ease her grip. The hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck were being crushed purely for lack of any other support.

She rocked aggressively against idle fingers. “Inside me.”

Alex continued to stroke the swollen wet folds of her sex, spurring gasps from Astra while simultaneously goading her to roughness. Astra drove after the touch too delicate for her liking. Puffing in exasperation, she wrenched open her eyes but instead of meeting arrogance and guile, she found Alex watching her own work. The sight could not be ignored. Arousal ran down Alex’s fingers, pooling in her palm. Astra’s head swam through another shudder.

Abruptly, Alex met her gaze and, seeing something that echoed in her own heart, took Astra in a kiss that was all longing and desire. “You’re so beautiful,” she muttered against trembling lips.

Astra could barely speak. She but nodded and resumed the kiss. Sometime during the crashing of their mouths, Alex saw fit to obey. Proper obey.

The ease at which Alex entered her had no comparison. Astra pitched forward and moaned when her clit met the heel of Alex’s hand. Her breath left her in a quick burst. A pattern of natural habit ensued as she rose, plunged down, and jerked against the hand. Being in such an impassioned state forced her body to take over completely in random lurches, curses, and whines. Her sex tightened and her clit swelled. So much heat and pressure and traction with no end in sight. She feared she would ride Alex’s fingers with all haste and never come.

At the back of her mind, she knew the delay had a purpose. The lips that whispered sweet everythings into her ear were not taunting. There were no surprises. Alex fulfilled every need with technique and thorough consideration. The kisses landed all over her face. Her back bowed beneath a sweaty hand sliding along her spine for futile purchase.

Astra felt the pull in the depths of her belly, aching not for release but for Alex’s love. Her love, her trust, and her grumpy face before caffeine every morning. Because even something as banal as overly anguished morning eyes did Astra in. She couldn’t wait to wake up on Christmas day beside this woman. But not at the expense of an unfinished matter…

Her thighs clung to Alex, tightening and contracting with her movements. Astra keened forward, head falling to a shoulder where she buried her face in Alex’s wonderful neck, breathing in her wonderful perfume, and sobbing woefully at her own lack of vocabulary to describe Alex’s wonderfulness. She inhaled sharply, rolling with the motions like she had been doing so for centuries. So well-timed but provoking excitement every instance. The only words that raced through her mind related to home and wife and forever.

The only word that passed her lips splintered. “A-“ She gripped tight to her anchor and cried out to every horizon. “A- _lex!_ ”

Astra rode out her orgasm far longer than her brain could compute. No sense of time pinpointed how many spasms surged through her body or how many beckoning curls of Alex’s fingers it took to chart her course. When the stars winked out of her vision and the waves of pleasure receded, Astra curled her arms around Alex’s neck. Every part of her body clung to Alex, not wanting it to be over even though she practically begged for closure. She didn’t dare move until the tiny hairs on her ear stood on end.

“Yeah?” said Alex, just as breathless. A gorgeous smile lightened her voice. “You said my name?”

Too spent to laugh, Astra dropped to the bed with a heaving sigh. The laughter ringing in her ears sounded like music; the kind that made memories.

When reclined comfortably side by side, they stared wordlessly at one another. The glow from the alarm clock did not summon their attention. They were more attentive to stroking each other’s backs and kissing when they felt like it. Twelve chimes resonated from the living room. Christmas morning.

Astra fought back sleep by focusing on the long, fluttering eyelashes. The light from street lamps streamed in from between the curtains behind her, amplifying the view even if her superior abilities did not require it. She drank in Alex’s soft features, the adorable nose, and cheeky corners of her mouth. A heaviness Astra could not attribute to fatigue sank upon her like a blanket. She fingered the brown hair she could not translate to poetical terms.

“You know,” she said, “as spent as I am, I had no intention of neglecting you.”

Alex gave a halfhearted grunt. “The honey is all cool now. It won’t be as much fun.”

“Someone once said it is not supposed to be funny.” Astra turned on her back and flashed a smile before feigning sleep.

“Smart ass.” Alex swatted her shoulder and then saw fit to use it as a pillow for her head. “No, I fear all my teasing has tuckered you out.” She rose up, probably to scrutinize the heavy-lidded expression.

Astra figured her attempt to look asleep only sought to amuse Alex. Sure enough, she received a smiling kiss on the cheek for her effort. The bed dipped as Alex returned to her place beside her and placed a protective hand on her chest.

“Raincheck me New Year’s Eve,” said Alex. “You can bring the… dessert.”

“I don’t know. What you were doing is a hard act to follow.”

“I have faith you can pull it off.”

The bravado might have softened from sleepiness, but it didn’t carry a lick of deception. Their last words echoed over comfortable silence. It took mere seconds for Astra’s mind to match the pace of her racing heart. And then it occurred to her unconventional mind just why that was. She had an overwhelming urge to propose marriage. Now. The knot in her throat swelled and her eyes filled. Why did it feel like the most wonderful thought? It felt so right, this moment holding Alex and making plans for the future.

 _No_.

She shook her head of the idea. And she accused Alex of hairbrained schemes. Unlike Earth-raised Kryptonians, Astra still felt disconnected from ordinary human rituals. Drawing from Hollywood films, she did understand the required criteria for a successful marriage proposal. But there was more to it than a bended knee, a ring, and oaths of love and devotion.

She had every intention of bridging both their people’s traditions in compromise to make one night memorable above all others. It would take preparation. And proper timing. And clothes. Alex wouldn’t take her seriously in anything less than dignified attire. Unabashed admissions while stark naked had a tendency to fluster and tongue tie her.

Astra sighed. A tingling sensation from her chest drew her gaze to the fingers stroking idly at the valley between her breasts. She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the disheveled head of hair on her shoulder. She would never have imagined mundane things like honey and whipped cream could lead to such a satisfying night. She would have to amend her earlier statement. Catherine Grant would have to be thanked.

* * *

Alex lay awake watching Astra sleep. The smell of sex still lingered in their bedroom – and honey, something she had called “expensive organic crap” in the aisle at Whole Foods but now considered it to be a worthy investment.

It was worth it for the spectacular sight of Astra at her mercy and wrapped in sticky sweetness (best gift ever). Alex could not have been luckier to have a woman like Astra, someone whose trust and confidence coaxed hers to openness; someone she fought beside and laughed with. God, they fought almost as much as they laughed, sometimes at the same time, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lately, Alex had been getting an anxious vibe from Astra. As if she’d been holding something back. Alex knew very well how difficult this life has been for her. Astra probably never expected to be living with another woman, much less doing laundry with her and going grocery shopping. The domesticity of their life, although balanced with their highly unusual work life, threw a curve ball at a career soldier whose premier skill set lied in combat and sardonic one-liners. She knew Astra had doubts and was building the courage to speak them.

Alex, on the other hand, entertained no doubts. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. She would take as many years as her fragile human body permitted. As a woman who prided herself on independence and struggled with self-love, Alex hated to admit that her happiness hinged on Astra. But it did. And soon she would find out if all her hopes were for nothing.

Curling her arm under the pillow to support her head, Alex looked at the still eyelashes, wondering what was going on beneath them. Astra must know how entwined their fates were. Surely.

What Astra _didn’t_ know would give her a near heart attack. Normally, Alex would be proud to jolt a Kryptonian, but not at the expense of ruining a perfectly timed proposal. Alex would ask Christmas morning. Before gift exchanges, changing clothes, and making breakfast. And long before leaving the damn bed. Because she couldn’t wait another day. That ring had been burning a hole in her pocket since their third-date-turned-averted-apocalypse. There was always something, Alex thought with a sigh. Another invasion. Another portal-traveling eccentric prophesizing Earth’s destruction. Alternate universes. The usual.

These scenarios failed to concern Alex. At least, not in the way they consumed her before. Let chaos and disorder come. Provided that she face it all by Astra’s side as wife, colleague, and best friend. She had many people to thank for bringing them together; the chief matchmaker being Kara.

Little did Astra know, Alex extended her stay at the party that night not for the pure fun of it but because she needed her sister to talk her down. Life changing decisions had a way of making a person lightheaded and… unsure. How was she supposed to propose marriage to someone she shared a loving yet complicated relationship with? And this wasn’t any old someone. This was Astra, a decorated general in possession of an exceptionally bright mind and who was lightyears ahead of Alex in experiences. Interstellar travel, new species, exotic planets… Could Alex bring that kind of excitement to Astra’s life? Was Astra serious about a close-to-normal home life? They had talked about adoption or possibly some cautious tinkering in the laboratory. Had it all been proposed to please her? Or was she overreacting? These were the questions that she posed to Kara, sweet supportive Kara who banished every prickling doubt.

“Is something the matter?”

“No,” Alex replied quickly. She returned from her remote stare to find Astra as awake and alert as she. “I’m just watching you sleep, but, apparently, you’re not sleeping.” She propped her head up with a hand to better assess Astra. She frowned. “Is something the matter?”

Astra made a face: her scrunchy, _I’m too good for human society_ face that caused Alex’s heart to flutter in fondness. “I can’t sleep upon these sticky sheets. It’s rather distracting.”

Alex grunted noncommittally. She had a similar thought but didn’t want to make a fuss while her bedmate was ‘asleep.’ “Well, it’ll take too long to change the sheets. How about we take a quick shower?” She drew her finger along Astra’s forearm as she spoke. “I’ll set up the pull-out couch and we’ll sleep by the light of a Christmas tree.”

“I can think of other things to do by light of a Christmas tree.”

The wicked humor of Astra In-Ze knew no bounds. It always caught Alex by surprise but always in a good way. “That’s a yes?”

Grinning like a fool, Astra rolled out of bed, still quite naked and sticky from earlier activities, and headed for the en suite.

Alex looked after her with a half grin and a growing lightness in her chest. That swaying ass had to be the best gift she could ask for.

Not long after the water began pattering the shower walls, a voice echoed from behind the door. “Coming?”

If Astra’s musical tone was anything to go by, perhaps she had not been as tired as Alex thought. Alex smiled, cheeks burning hot as honey, and scrambled out of bed.

Christmas Eve was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had a dirtier title in mind, but I decided to stick with the final result. Just a tad more appropriate for the season. Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
